ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Moghancements
category:guidescategory:featured Articles How Moghancements Work Elements * Every item of furniture is associated with one Element: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light, or Dark. The Element can be seen when viewing the furnishing's description - it appears in the lower right using the same icons as used for elemental Weather. Elemental Strength * Each furnishing has a strength associated with its element. This strength can vary from weak to strong. For example, the elemental strength of a Brass Flowerpot is weaker than that of a Bronze Bed. The strengths aren't listed in the description box in-game, so they must be figured out by doing experiments with different layouts. See the Elemental Affinity Chart below for elemental strengths. Moghancement * Every item of furniture also has a Moghancement associated with it. * You can only have one Moghancement at a time. Which one you get depends on which Element is dominant in your furniture layout. To determine which element is dominant, add up elemental strength of each item of furniture (Earth +2 is twice as strong as Wind +1). * If no Element is dominant in your layout, you will get no Moghancement effect. For example, if you have 2 flower pots and 1 flower stand in your house, the elemental effects are of equal strength and you get no Moghancement. Your Moogle will say: Your Mog House is currently aglow with the faint energy of many different elements, kupo! See the Moghancements Chart below for furniture-moghancement associations. * When you have more than one possible Moghancement for the dominant element in your layout, you still only get one Moghancement. You will get the Moghancement of the furniture with the highest element strength rating among those of the dominant element. This is determined individually, so having multiples of the same furniture will not "overcome" the strength rating of another piece. If the highest element strength is a tie between two different Moghancements, you will get neither and you end up with the elemental Moghancement of the dominant element. :: For example, let's say the dominant element in your layout is Earth. If you have a Workbench (Earth +6), a Brass Flowerpot (Earth +1) and a Yellow Jar (Earth +2), you will get the Moghancement associated with the furniture with the strongest elemental influence: the Workbench with Moghancement: Gardening. :: And as a second example, let's say the dominant element in your layout is again Earth. If you have a Bahut (Earth +8, Moghancement: Fishing), and a Maple Table (Earth +8, Moghancement: Gardening), you will get the Moghancement associated with the elemental Moghancement: Moghancement: Earth. Moghancement "Aura" * Placing multiple pieces of furniture with the same elemental affinity, will increase the Moghancement "aura." In this way, the strength of the Moghancement is influenced by the strength of the dominant Element. Your Moogle will give you different messages that reflect the Elemental and Moghancement strength: :*Faint Elemental Energy: 1 - 50 :*Powerful Elemental Energy: 51 - 100 :*Filled with Overwhelming Elemental Energy: 101+ * Once again, the elemental field in your Mog House effects the strength of the Moghancement. Moglification When both guild furnitures of a craft are placed in the moghouse, the moghancement is upgraded to moglification. This will give the effect of the moghancement, and lower material loss on fails. List of Moghancements Furniture By Elemental Affinity Special thanks to this thread.